


The shariff saughter

by Spookysmolbeans



Category: twentyone pilots
Genre: Anna - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookysmolbeans/pseuds/Spookysmolbeans
Summary: Anna moved to orlando  from la to help her father and to take care of him little did she know she falls inlove with a guy that is a crimal





	

Thank you to Calxms_wifey for proof reading this bad boy and correcting it please go check out her story kidnapped by josh dun its really good enjoy oh tell me if you like me to continue it in the comments  

 

 

 

 

I was not planning to move back to Ohio but my dad made me. He needed me to help take care of him and the house. My dad doesn't cook one meal, and the house is a mess. He should pay me to take care of him and he's very forgetful. It's lucky I love him so much.

 

 

"This morning is gonna be a fun one"

 

My dad mumbled to himself while getting dressed. 

 

 

"Morning dad " I said as he peeked into my door.

 

 

"Time to get up Anna" he says.

 

 

"But daddy I don't want to."

 

 

He chuckled 

 

 

"Ann I'm leaving" My dad screamed from the stairs".

 

 

 

I whipped off my blankets and rubbed my eyes. I jeaded to the bathroom,stripped out of my pj's, and got in the shower. The hot water felt so good on my body.

 

 

Yes I know I'm daddy's little good girl. I study extra hard, I rarely leave the house, and I go to church every Sunday just like my dad wants.

 

 

My father is a cop. So I guess being a cop's daughter I have no choice but to be good, but I do have a bad side, even though I have to keep that side quiet.

 

 

I've had my fair share of sneaking out and drinking and smoking pot.

 

 

 

I put on some black pants, black twenty one pilots shirt,and red vans. Then I 

 

dried my hair and put it in a messy bun. I walked down to the kitchen, grabbed a banana and grabbed my fathers lunch.

 

I hopped in my car and headed to the police office.

 

 

There was a purple haired boy with a SnapBack,vans, grey shirt, and black handcuffed to the chair.

 

 

I walked into my dad's office."Hey daddy who is that guy handcuffed?"

 

 

"Hey baby, it's Josh. He got are arrested for vandalism.So what did you make me for lunch?" 

 

 

"Peanut butter and jelly, coke,

 

and home made cookies." 

 

 

"Hey thank you for bringing my lunch I might be home late so order something for me and you."

 

 

"Okay daddy."

 

 

I headed out of his office " I'll see you later dad." He smiled. Something about this Josh guy

 

 

 

The next day I went to drop off his sub he didn't make it home .He greeted me with the big smile. I handed him his sub and a coke with some cookies. Josh had a smile on.

 

 

His face was happy when he saw me.

 

 

"Why are you so happy?" I questioned him but he didn't answer me.

 

 

As we walked out the door,Josh stopped me "Hey do u wanna go smoke some pot?" and he pulled out his bowl from his pocket as we walked away from the police station.

 

 

"I guess" I said we started walking to this abandoned building

 

 

"Um so what is it like to be a cops kid?"Josh began.

 

 

"It sucks I have no life. My boyfriends were scared away because of my dad being a cop."

 

 

He began to pack the bowl and light it, then took a puff and passed it to me .

 

 

As I inhaled the smoke I began to talk to Josh. "It feels so good to smoke again. My father found out I was smoking pot. He basically flipped his shit on me because I was only 18."

 

 

"Wow that's some crazy shit " Josh said as he handed me back the bowl.

 

 

"Well I have to get to work" I say as I get up and walk away, then Josh ran to catch up with me .

 

 

"You know you never told me where you work or gave me your number."

 

 

"Um here" I say and we exchanged phones. "See you later. By the way Josh I work at Starbucks." He Laughed.

 

 

 

The next day I got a text

 

 

Unknown. Number. Hi

 

 

Ann hi who's This?

 

 

 

Unknown. Number this is Josh sorry I forgot to add your name

 

 

Jish


End file.
